


Up With Chocolate!

by Rebcake



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/Rebcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, Spike introduces Illyria to a new taste sensation. Set during Angel Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up With Chocolate!

Spike motioned toward the locked door of the factory.

"Have at, Highness."

Illyria observed the door intently for a few moments, then kicked it in with little effort. Spike strode into the darkness, scanning for any movement of their quarry.

"See? Isn't this more fun than wandering the halls of Hell, Inc?"

"Your petty amusements are of no importance. I have agreed to aid you with your task. That is all." They walked past towers of empty packing boxes and rivers of swooping assembly lines.

"Right, like you're not itching for a bit of violence."

"Itching is a revolting occupation of human refuse. A god-king of the primordium does not itch." They pushed through a set of large double doors, and found themselves in a room with a dozen huge, humming vats.

"Ahhhhh," breathed Spike. "You smell that?"

"The odors of everything in this world of men are equally repugnant to me," she sniffed, then stopped, stock still.

"I wish to know more of this vapor. Explain."

"Heh. Never met a bird yet didn't have a thing for chocolate," smiled Spike.

He swung up the stairs leading to one of the vats, collected a sample, and jumped back down, holding out a glass tube filled with thick, warm, liquid chocolate. She examined it with cocked head and unwavering gaze.

"It is not a live thing, yet it hums with energy. I feel strangely attracted. I wish to interact with it."

Spike chuckled. "Interact all you want. Generally, what people do is eat it."

He handed her the tube. She held it in her hand, looked upward, and closed her eyes. She slowly inserted a finger into the tube. When the tip touched the chocolate, her eyes snapped open. She gasped and began to tremble.

"It is full of comfort, excitement, and affection. These are human emotions, degraded, and yet …" she collapsed on the floor, convulsing.

Right on cue, the Boretz demon they were tracking leapt from its hiding place and charged toward them.

"Bloody hell! C'mon Blue, up and at 'em!" Spike snatched the tube of chocolate out of her grasp and threw it at the head of the oncoming Boretz. It yipped when it smashed into its face, but was otherwise unaffected. Spike moved to intercept it before it could reach the insensible Illyria, and delivered a flying kick that tumbled the beast back into the piping beneath one of the vats. The monster crashed about, but soon reemerged, growling ominously.

"Half-breed."

He slid his eyes around, to see Illyria struggling to get to her feet, one hand clutching her wrist, finger extended. She swayed.

Spike held up his hand to the growling Boretz in a "wait there" gesture while he backed slowly toward the god-king. When he reached her, he grabbed her hand and sucked vigorously on the dot of chocolate on her fingertip, until every trace was gone. Wasn't bad stuff, actually.

Illyria shook herself, then strode toward the Boretz, which seemed caught between attack and retreat. It finally made its move. With one mighty blow, Illyria sent it flying directly into the side of one of the tanks, leaving a ragged hole as it disappeared inside. The chocolate began to slowly ooze out onto the floor, but not fast enough to save the Boretz from drowning in chocolate.

Illyria stepped back as the lake of chocolate spread toward her armored feet.

"The sensations aroused by this substance are pleasant to me. It is the only pleasant thing I have found in this world of squirming people. I wish to interact with it, but in a place of fewer distractions. You will aid me."

"Now, isn't that interesting," Spike grinned. "Alright then. Nobody has yet accused ol' Spike of denying a lady her pleasures." He looked around for a container, and gathered up a bucket of the good stuff, avoiding the Boretz-contaminated chocolate. "I think we're done here. My place?"

+++

Illyria sat stiffly on the utilitarian couch in Spike's basement living room. He sat in front of her on the coffee table, the bucket of chocolate beside him.

"Ready, Blue?"

She regarded him emotionlessly. He dipped a finger into the bucket, and brought a bit of the cooling chocolate up to her face. His digit wavered a bit, and then placed a dab on the tip of her nose. Her eyes rolled up at once and she fell back and began to pant.

"There is so much feeling…I should despise…it's wonderful…too much!" she cried.

He quickly lapped the dot from her nose, and waited for her to pop him one.

She shivered, and slowly opened her eyes. "Is this feeling, this ecstasy, something all humans experience?"

"Well, yeah, but not usually from chocolate. More often, it's 'cos of love. Or, the next best thing, anyway," he said ruefully.

"It should be reserved for the gods."

"Don't be a killjoy, Queenie. You can enjoy yourself without ruining everybody else's fun. Once you get into the habit, I mean."

"I will interact some more."

Spike obliged by painting a thin line of chocolate on her bottom lip. She screamed and jerked, and soon fell limp. He carefully licked all the chocolate away.

Her odd blue eyes opened, and he was shocked to see a softness in them. She smiled lazily.

"I discern that chocolate is better than love."

He took a fingerful of chocolate from the bucket and settled beside her on the couch, licking it thoughtfully. "More reliable, I suppose," he sighed. Nobody could say his life wasn't interesting.

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you haven't already, please go check out [](http://c-woodhaven.livejournal.com/profile)[**c_woodhaven**](http://c-woodhaven.livejournal.com/)'s [Ultimate Sin](http://c-woodhaven.livejournal.com/186233.html). Delicious! Spuffy! NC-17! Chocolate-y!
> 
> Illyria's extreme reaction to chocolate here was inspired by an incident in the Terry Pratchett novel, [Thief of Time](http://www.amazon.com/Thief-Time-Terry-Pratchett/dp/0061031321/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&s=books&qid=1233452540&sr=1-1).
> 
> At least one of Illyria's lines here is taken directly from the Angel Season 5 episode _Power Play._


End file.
